Kain the Swift
"Fool." Kain was a trusted Captain under Ifkes and served many years spreading the Emperor's glory. Following the death of his liege and the unrest that plagued the New World, he saw it fit to allow his men and himself a chance for escape. Upon crossing into the Grand Line and learning of the clash between The Aether and the Marines, he spared no reserve in his travels. The civilian unrest, destruction of Marines and their property, as well as overall collaterall damage, led to a spike in his bounty and there was even talk of raising it again. Appearance Kain has an eye patch and long silvery blue hair. He dons a tri-colored beard that reaches him near his waist. He wears a tattered red jacket, which compliments the dark clothes he wears on his lower region. He also has a hat that he wears with a high sense of pride and scars that are burned into his skin from all the people strong enough to wound him. These are his treasures, so to speak. Personality Kain has a rash and abrasive personality that always saw him at the frontlines. That all changed when The Aether attacked and he had to adopt a more evasive nature. He is a man who inspires a great degree of trust in his men and always has since he was appointed to Captain position. He fought for his status and served for many years under Ifkes. This was due not only to his loyal and trustworthy nature, but to the great respect he had for the man. History Kain was born in an island in the West Blue to a poor family. Still, his parents spared no expense to make sure he got proper schooling. Being an only child meant his load was far greater than most other poor children in his village, as he was forced to maintain the family's current and future image. Kain showed little interest for school, often using it as a proxy to steal from the richer kid's in the nearby village. After being caught once and reprimanded strongly by both his parents and the family he stole from, Kain vowed never to be caught again. At age 15, he displayed skills of a professional thief and had developed an even greater affinity for riches. One year later, he was shown just how small his island was when pirates invaded his island and he heard them boasting how much they had gotten in only 6 months. Kain realized right then what he had to do. First, steal from these pirates and then, become a pirate. His theft was foiled unfortunately and he was severely wounded. He had to return most of the things, but he stashed away something he thought was quite valuable and frankly, off the records. By his reckoning, it was one of the mysterious and elusive Devil Fruits and it was worth quite a fortune. Kain had decided to sell it to the next worldly merchant that came by, but he was careless in hiding it and his mom ended up cooking it, forcing him to eat everyone's meal and the punishment for doing so. With his new powers, he realized he had become bigger than the island and needed to leave. He set sail the next year, leaving everything he had stolen to his parents, assured that they would have enough to live more than comfortably for their entire life and certain this was what he wanted for himself. He spent the next 10 years gathering a crew and attempting to conquer the Grand Line. He made it quite far before encountering Ifkes, who defeated him and his crew with ease. Kain was mesmerized. This was the power he wanted. He spent the next 10 years serving faithfully under Ifkes, proud to be a Captain under such a powerful man. He and his crew made a name for themself and crushed many men in their years, earning him a collection of battlescars. When The Aether attacked Ifkes he was away and did not make it in time to see if he could make a difference. For this, he harbors a great deal of guilt and regret, but he had to swallow both and let his pride and fear fuel his desire to maintain the safety of his crew, as Ifkes would have done. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Kain consumed the Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Gazelle. This fruit allows him to become a half-human, half-gazelle hybrid, which he primarily uses for fighting. It grants him immeasurable speed, increased durability, and lightning fast reflexes. He can also become a full gazelle, which he almost never uses, but presumably he's even faster in that form. While Kain does not name his attacks, he is known to have a few favourite moves. These include: *An attack in which Kain drives his hooves into his opponent with extreme speed, piercing wherever he chooses. *An attack where Kain stabs his enemy with his horns at an increased pace, puncturing their body deeply. *An attack that consists of a multitude of compact and precise punches, usually to their mid-region. Swordsman: *Kain utilizes a black sword in his human form and is quite adept with it. He has spent over 20 years mastering it and not many men have forced him to relinquish it in favour of his Devil Fruit. He calls the sword "Noir" and treasures it as it was a gift from his grandfather, an old swordsmith, who died when he was younger. Marital Arts: Kain was trained in the Martial Arts for 10 years by Ifkes himself and considers his brutal style an art only to be seen by the worthy. He optimizes his "art" by fighting in his hybrid devil fruit form, increasing the damage ten-fold and allowing for a whole new arsenal of attacks due to his enhanced speed. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.[2] *'Busoshoku Haki''' allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves.[2] Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Trivia He has gained 123 scars in his lifetime. He has stolen over 500,000,000 beli in his lifetime. He had a cat. Relationships Zelos the Wild Kain met Zelos the Wild when he was 22, five years into his journey. His crew had just ransacked the town's supply of gold and were on their way out when he witnessed him taking on two well-known pirate brothers. The man not only held his own in the 2v1, but managed to destroy the rest of their crew while in the process of doing so. Kain intended to ask him to join his crew when Zelos interpreted his closing of the distance between them as a threat as an assualt. Their fight lasted longer than both men expected to the point where the Marines were alerted and a Rear Admiral arrived. Putting their fight on hold, they quickly made work of the Rear Admiral and since Zelos' ship had been destroyed he set sail with them. Their fight was set to continue, as were they, when the crew urged their Captain to explain their circumstances. Zelos became Kain's first-mate five years later when his then first-mate retired.